


Когда он пришёл на эту Землю

by Akitosan, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Kudos: 1





	Когда он пришёл на эту Землю

Все бежали. И Доктор бежал вслед за ними. Бег очищал голову от хлама, тренировал сердца, да еще нужно же было что-то делать на этой земле. К тому же, у него были Проблемы, Хьюстон. Мастер, у меня Проблемы, сказал он воображаемому Мастеру у себя в голове. С большой буквы «П». Ты хотел сказать с Прописной буквы «П», поправил его Мастер — тот, что в голове. Мастеру было простительно — он любил грамматику.

ТАРДИС Доктор проебал сразу по прибытии. Звуковую отвертку у него спиздили местные жители. А теперь он бежит в никуда и все бегут, а кто эти все? Он не может догнать ни одного!

— Что происходит и куда бежать? — спросил его бегущий рядом Мастер. Он не смеялся, и это напрягало. Смех был его стрелами и щитом, а он не смеялся, потому что бежать приходилось быстро, а легких у него было всего две штуки.

Мастер в голове у Доктора отчаянно захохотал и тем самым поразил Доктора в самую печень. Одну из двух. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы.

Увидеть, как Мастер поднимает с земли Звуковую отвертку.

— А не кажется ли тебе, Доктор, что никто нас здесь не ожидал? Кроме нее.

Отвертка завибрировала в ответ.

— Сдавайся, — воскликнул Доктор со всем пафосом, на который только был способен. — Если сдашься, то…

— Проблемы испарятся вместе с Землей? — осведомился Мастер с нервным смешком.

— Если ты не хочешь бежать, то стой на месте, — приняв строгий вид, произнес Доктор совсем без пафоса. Какой тут пафос, когда земля вертится, уходит из-под ног, смеётся вместе с Мастером.

— Нужно просто идти по дороге, — пропел Мастер хорошо поставленным голосом. — Кстати, ты ведь понимаешь, ты по-ни-ма-ешь, что произошло, когда ты пришёл на эту Землю? Ты понимаешь с Прописной буквы «П», что мы. У тебя. В голове? Ха-ха-ха!

И Доктор вынужден признать, что на сей раз и стрелы Мастера достигли цели. А вот щит его дал трещину от его же стрелы.


End file.
